Time, Please Stop
by Pheobetitanessofthemoon1234
Summary: After Avatar Aang dies in Ba Sing Se, Agni sends Zuko one hundred years into the future to show him what he could have prevented. When he meets Mizumi, a cynical earthbender trying to survive in the broken dystopia known as the Old Earth Kingdom, he is in for one hell of a ride. Zuko/OC and some Zuko/Mai. T for character death and swearing. Highly AU.


Prologue: Darkest Before Dawn

"We've done it, Zuzu, You're honor is restored."

Zuko felt empty.

"Do not worry for Uncle Fatso, my dear Brother. He was a traitor. You know what happens to traitors. Right, Zuzu?"

Zuko felt leeched.

"Zuzu?"

Zuko felt numb.

"Zuko are you even listening to me?"

Zuko felt –

_Smack. _

"_OW!_ What was that for?"

Okay, maybe not _that _kind of numb.

"Zuko, with that kind of attention span, it's a wonder how you've survived this long in the world," Azula said, exasperated. "You're dismissed. Maybe after a little bit of sleep you'll be able to pay a little more _attention._"

Zuko bowed his head in respect and turned away, walking toward his new chambers.

"Oh, and Zuko?" Azula called after him.

He halted and inclined his head towards his little sister. "Yes, Azula?"

Azula stared at him for a long, hard moment."You remember what happens to traitors, don't you? You haven't been gone that long, right?" Then, in a very strange soft voice, she said "Sweet dreams, Zuzu. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

Zuko didn't need her to spell it out for him that she was threatening him. He shakily nodded and walked away, trying not to show her how shaky he'd gotten.

His room was nothing short of luxurious, but it could have been a prison cell for all the freedom it gave him. He was almost positive that Azula had her little Dai Li Agents (read: lackeys) keeping tabs on him. Her little warning earlier was enough to tell him so.

He slipped off his shoes and undid the sash for his green robes, before pulling off the clothing, with only his pants left, he climbed into bed.

It was most probably for the best that he slept, after all. He was more stressed then a soldier preparing for battle.

Easier said than done. Zuko's eyes were closed, yes, his lantern was blown out, as per usual, and he was lying in his feather mattress, nice and cozy….but it was as if he had forgotten how to _sleep._

Finally, after hours of lying in bed and staring at the ceiling, he got out of bed.

The guards that Azula posted outside were all lying over each other, fast asleep and snoring to their hearts content. Zuko rolled his eyes and stepped over them, trying to make as little sound as possible so he would not wake them.

He turned a few corners, scaled a few halls, until he'd finally escaped the earth kingdom palace.

_I don't belong here, _he thought as he walked down a path in the courtyard. _I don't belong in this courtyard, or this palace, or this whole damn country. I don't._

He sooner or later found himself sitting under a blossom tree, though he was unsure how he'd ended up there. Petals were scattered around his resting place, and the air smelled sweet.

For a while, he simply sat there, watching the sky and wondering when the sun would come up.

_Maybe it won't, _he thought, _Maybe the sun and the moon and all the spirits died with the avatar. _

Yet the moon was up, full and white and bright as snow.

"It is a very beautiful night tonight, isn't it?"

The voice was deep and ancient, and it made Zuko start. He turned his head towards the sound, thinking – maybe hoping - that it was Uncle Iroh.

His disappointment was palpable, for it was not Uncle Iroh who was standing there. Nor was it an old man.

Well, not an _extremely _old man. His hair was both white and black, and there was not a wrinkle to be seen. He was obviously of the Fire nation, though, with his gold eyes.

As to the nature of his birth, however, Zuko was unsure. His clothing suggested he was a highborn lord, but his face was one that Zuko had never seen before.

"My condolences for startling and disappointing you, Prince Zuko, but I must have a word."

Zuko blinked at him, speechless.

"I fear I don't have much time, my Prince," the man offered his hand down to the startled teenager. "The Sun shall soon adorn the sky. Come."

Zuko chewed his lip, unsure. After a few seconds, he took the elder man's hand, and the man pulled him up.

"Walk with me," he said, and started on the nearest path. Zuko walked by his side, and for a moment the world was silent.

"I'm sure you'd like to know who I am, but now is not the time. You helped kill the avatar, am I correct?" the man started.

Zuko slowly nodded, chewing his lip.

"Okay, so now the war is won. Ba Sing Se has been liberated. The avatar is gone forever. And _you _helped that happen. Are you proud, Zuko?"

_Is this some sort of trick to make me speak treason? _

"Of course I'm proud. I've helped my nation to achieve greatness," Zuko lied, looking at the man with suspicion.

The man chuckled. "You can speak freely here, my dear. I am not one of your sister's men."

Zuko was silent.

"How about this," the man finally said, stopping. Zuko also stopped. "I _know _that you aren't proud of your actions. And I _know _that you _know _that what you did tonight isn't good, nor is it _right._"

Zuko stared at the man, bewildered. "Whose side are you on?"

The man grinned. "Spirits do not take sides, my prince."

Zuko blinked. "What? You're a – But I'm not the-"

"Avatar? As of tonight, the avatar doesn't exist."

"Who _are _you?" Zuko asked, taking a step back.

"It depends. Who are _you_, Zuko?"

Zuko suddenly understood. Everything suddenly _fit. _The Man's clothes, his ancient voice, his air of superiority….

"Agni…you…you're _Agni._"

It was no question.

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

Zuko fell to his knees, head bowed and hands pressed flat against the ground. "My lord," he said. "I am more than grateful that you have taken me into your presence, to share your divine companion– "

"I am not here to have you bow and scrap to me, My Prince," Agni said. "Now get on your feet, as it befits a man of your birthright. I have come here tonight to show you something. Something important."

Zuko looked up, still kneeling. "My lord?"

Agni looked down at the prince, gold eyes deep and unfathomable. "I have come here to show you what you could have stopped."

Zuko was unsure of what he meant. "Excuse me?" he asked, confused.

"I see my prince doesn't understand the meaning of my words. Unfortunately, my time is running out," Agni placed both hands on Zuko's shoulders. "I am sending you away. Close your eyes, dear prince. I will not have them melting from your eye sockets.."

Zuko was unable to ask what away meant, because the Sun God began to glow. Zuko's eyes instinctively shut, due to the bright light.

For a moment, all he could feel was the heat on his shoulders, spreading around his body and causing beads of sweat to pool on his skin, and then he felt the sensation of being thrown.

He tried to open his eyes at that, but it was as if they'd been sealed shut, though he could see light through his eye lids. And then he felt another lurch, and he was thrown again. Before long, he was being thrown from one side to another, never touching any ground, never feeling what was throwing him. Just being thrown and thrown, and thrown yet again.

Very suddenly, he hit the ground.

Everything went black.

**A/N: Mizumi's coming in the next chapter XD. Sorry for the slow startm and the maybe OOC Zuko. If _anyone _has a story like this/ or similar, I have yet to read it. If anyone _has _ever read such a story, I would love to read it. Anyways, here's the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own avatar. But me do own sum supa lub. /slapped/.**


End file.
